


Tattoo

by amelia_e_heart



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_e_heart/pseuds/amelia_e_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are hanging out and Blake finds a little too much interest in Adam's tattoos. Smut ensues. Fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

“Do you mind if I change the channel? The Lakers game is on in a couple of minutes.” Adam asked. He got comfortable on the couch next to Blake who slid down the cushions putting his head back for a better view onto the tv-screen.

“No, go ahead. But don’t expect me to pay attention. You know that me and sports isn’t a working combination.” Blake took a big gulp out of his beer bottle. It hadn't been his first since he had arrived at Adam's place and he was getting tipsy. It was a warm evening and beer seemed to be a good way to cool himself down. Adam had kept up with him on the drinking, so both men were in an exceptionally good mood.

“Don't need to tell me that you don't like sports, I already know.” Adam patted Blake’s stomach, then rubbed him a bit underneath his chin.

“Hey, leave my double chin out of that!” Blake laughed and gently removed Adam's hand from his face. He was caressing Adam's palm with a couple of strokes from his thumb until he realized what he was doing. Blake couldn't even remember anymore at what point gestures like this had stopped being odd between them. Or were they ever?

It didn't take long until Blake got bored watching the game. Instead he started to inspect Adam's tattoos on his left arm that were on full display in the white tank top he wore. His gaze wandered from his naked shoulder down to his wrist. Blake was taking his time with every piece of art on his best friend’s skin. The big guy moved closer until he was just an inch away from brushing his lips over Adam’s skin. Just then Adam felt Blake’s warm breath blowing over his arm.

“Blake, what is wrong with you?” Adam put a finger on Blake’s forehead and softly shoved him away.

“Man, don’t do that. I was admiring the artwork on your arm. Maybe I’m gonna have another tattoo some day, need some inspiration here. I’m just studying, don’t be so bitchy about it.”

“Ok, ok, so let’s talk about that for a minute. You’re admiring ME?”

“Noooo… I was admiring your tattoos, but if it helps, yes, I admire you. So I’m gonna continue admiring whatever you feel most comfortable with, alright?” 

Adam snorted, then nodded. He liked it when Blake was spending all his attention on him. Even if he was being stupid while doing it.

Blake regained lost ground and came close to Adam again. He didn’t really know what he was doing when he began tracing the outlines of each tattoo with his index finger. He started at the wrist and slowly went upwards. Adam's arm twitched briefly, nevertheless he stayed where he was. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, but Blake being so close to him made him utterly relaxed and content. 

“Take off your shirt” Blake’s voice was ordering, not asking and it made Adam shiver.

“No! You’re stupid!”

“I need to see the other tattoos”, Blake tugged at Adam’s shirt with one hand and started to pull it up his stomach.

“Stop it.” Adam pushed Blake away halfheartedly and the big guy bounced back immediately. “Seriously, what is wrong with you?”

“I’m bored and I wanna take a look at your tattoos. Will you please let me?” Blake was annoyed and hoped whining would help move the matter along. Still he knew that asking Adam to get naked for him surely crossed the line. But yet, he thought, they’ve been friends for so long, Adam should know that he was an expert on that.

Adam’s resistance was dissolving. Blake tugged at his shirt another time. Now, he held his arms up, so the small piece of clothing was pulled over his head and tossed onto the floor. Adam kept his gaze fixed onto the tv-screen when Blake moved a bit behind him, his head close to his neck. Blake grabbed Adam's upper arm and pushed him forward a couple of inches to take a look at the pin-up-girl on his shoulder blade, then softly caressed Adam’s skin with his fingertips.

From a place far away in his brain Adam heard a voice saying that this right here wasn't right, almost insane and he should stop it. But still it felt good and because they were doing weird things to each other all the time he wasn't acting on his doubt. Instead, he sighed into Blake’s touch.

Adam's obvious contentment encouraged Blake. One hand rested on the pin-up-girl while the other moved across Adam’s chest, tracing the tattoos along his collarbones. Then, without thinking, he licked the tattooed girl on Adam’s shoulder blade. Adam wanted to turn away from him, but Blake held him tight. 

“Blaaaaaaakeeee. Stoooop!” Adam twisted in Blake's arms. 

But Blake didn’t listen. In a fluent motion he pinned Adam’s arms to the couch, licked and sucked the skin on his chest, capturing every tattoo with his mouth. He started with the necklace, moved down to the eagle and finally reached the shark. Adam arched his back and tried to free himself. It was no use, Blake was too strong. It would have helped if he had made his mind up yet whether he really wanted to escape his caresses. Adam knew that Blake surely would let him go if he put more effort into his protest.

All the while Blake wondered if he still had time to turn this whole thing around and make a big joke out of it. Or had he gone too far already? But why stop? Adam didn’t mutter a single word of protest and he tasted and smelled too fucking good. So Blake took his time to lick his way across Adam’s chest. He hovered around the nipples a couple of times before he sucked them as hard as he could. 

Adam pressed his head into the cushions of the couch. He felt his dick swelling with each of Blake’s caresses until it ached in his yoga pants. Blake changed his position to reach a better angle accessing Adam’s chest and accidentally brushed over Adam’s crotch with his arm. He felt his hardness, stopped cold and looked up. Adam caught his gaze, panting, lust in his eyes. He really was enjoying this, Blake was slightly surprised. He held eye contact with Adam while he was going back on sucking the shark. He moved a hand over Adam’s stomach and went underneath the wristband of the yoga pants. Adam hissed and threw his head back into the cushions. Blake went down Adam’s dick one time before he pulled the smaller man's pants down freeing him from any clothing. Blake stroked the whole length of Adam's cock again. Adam moved his head up slightly and looked down his chest. Blake’s hand was huge on his dick, it made it almost look smaller. He had never had such a big, strong hand working him hard. So much skin on skin at once. Blake resumed his licking, kissing and sucking adding to the intoxication that had already captured all of Adam’s body and brain. Adam closed his eyes and moaned in anticipation. Blake had a good grip on his cock, working it just the way he liked it. Blake’s thump brushed the tip again and again while his hand was moving up and down, speeding up every time. Adam was getting close to the edge, when Blake removed his hand. 

"Oh god, Blake, please don't stop." Adam demanded desperately.

With a stern expression Blake stared straight into Adam's eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched briefly and a faint smile flickered over his face. He loved that he was in control of what was going to be happening next. 

Adam didn't know what to expect. He was hanging in the cushions of the couch waiting for Blake to make him come. He felt like he was unable to move, to make a decision or to take the matter into his own hands. Deep inside he knew that the only thing to do was to give himself completely to Blake like he was all his. And that was exactly what he wanted to be right now.

Blake moved over Adam's dick with his mouth. Excruciatingly slowly he took it into his mouth, taking his time to go down inch by inch... until he swallowed it whole. Adam fought for control. He held on to the sofa cushions and clenched his teeth, groaning with lust. Blake repeated this torture a couple of times. He went up slowly, released Adam's dick, captured it again and went down without haste. He savored every moment of having this cock in his mouth. Since it was his first time ever performing a blow job on a man, he wanted to take his time. Still, Blake knew that Adam was on the verge of coming, but all he wanted was forcing him to stay at the limit of arousal. It gave him a kind of satisfaction that he had never felt before. 

"Blake please. I can't take it anymore. Please... Please... Oh god..." Adam begged, breathing heavily. It sounded like he was close to crying.

But Blake wasn't willing yet to give Adam the relieve that he craved for. Instead he went for a little detour. He released his dick and began licking and sucking Adam's balls. Adam whimpered and his face winced in desperation. Blake moved up and returned his attention on Adam's tattooed shark kissing it softly. He worked his way up to the eagle, then kissed a trail back to Adam's crotch taking his dick back in his mouth. He sucked hard on the flesh, licking the tip of Adam's cock with his tongue, going up and down fast. He surely was a natural. Adam moaned with a voice coming from the depth of his chest. His heart accelerated and all of a sudden he felt an earth shattering orgasm boiling up. His every muscle twitched and an indescribable tingle spread over his body. He came so hard, that he wasn't even able to breathe for a couple of moments. 

Blake greedily swallowed all of Adam's cum. As the dick in his mouth was getting soft, he felt a little bit disappointed, that it was over. He could do this again right away, but it was no use. He released Adam's cock and sat down next to Adam who still tried to catch his breath. 

"You're naked." 

"You don't say", Adam smiled with his eyes closed.

Blake took a blanket and spread it over his friend. 

"Something about your tattoos..." He mused. 

"Mh."

Blake watched Adam's breathing getting steady and slower until his head rolled to the side, escaping into sleep. He observed him some more, hoping for Adam to wake up, but his buddy seemed far from regaining consciousness soon. 

So Blake rose from the couch and walked a few steps away heading for the front door, when with a faltering voice Adam stopped him. 

"Hey..."

Blake stood still, his back still facing Adam.

"If my lips were tattooed, would you kiss them?"

Seconds past in slow motion. Blake rubbed his face and took a deep breath. He turned around and sat down on the coffee table. There was this sad and insecure look on Adam's face that Blake couldn't take right now. What had they done? It struck Blake that they had maneuvered themselves into trouble. Big time. Or was he the one to blame? Wasn't it him who opened Pandora's box? For years, there was this sexual tension between them, but it was him who made the decision to cross the line. He had betrayed his friendship to Adam, he had betrayed his wife and he had betrayed Adam's fiancé. And now, Adam was asking the right question: Was it just sex or was there something else between them? How could he know? How could he know the answer, when his lips had never met Adam's? It needed to be settled right here and right now, if they had just resolved their sexual tension to leave that all behind or if there was something they needed to explore. Could this evolve to be more than friendship and not less than love? 

Blake moved forward, grabbed Adam by his hips and pulled him into his direction. He reached out his hand to cup his face. Adam leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. He softly caressed his cheek a couple of times and came closer to brush his lips over Adam's. It became a soft kiss, their lips connecting, disconnecting, connecting, before Adam sucked in Blake's upper lip. Ever so quietly the kiss deepened. Tongue stroking tongue, mouths opened wide, small gasps for air.

After a couple of minutes Adam pulled back and broke the kiss. Oh, how the hell was this supposed to turn out? Just an hour ago he felt safe in Blake's company knowing he was one of his best friends. But now he didn't know where he belonged anymore. 

"Do I belong to you, Blake?" Did he just say that out loud? Adam wanted to slap himself.

Blake chuckled. "I don't know. It sure feels like you do."

It made Adam smile. Blake had the ability to break things down so they weren't complicated anymore. 

"What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"I guess we'll have to figure that out. I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah... Yeah, I want to."

"Sooooo... let's start right away with me getting right back to your tattoos." Blake mischievously smiled. He kissed Adam and moved over to the couch. The two men lay side by side, giggling, kissing and knowing, that this right here was going to be something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The story wasn't beta'ed and English isn't my first language. So please get back to me should there be dramatic mistakes in there.  
> I will write some more romantic stuff in the future, but for now I needed to write a smutty fic. I hope you don't mind ;).  
> I higly appreciate feedback of any kind (*hint, hint*). If you have suggestions and requests leave a comment or contact me via tumblr (amelia-e-heart).  
> Btw: I love (!!!!) the fandom. Keep being so awesome!


End file.
